wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/5
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Zwycięstwo Rana Czandaury nie zaopatrzona w porę zaogniła się i ropiała. Król gorączkował i w malignie rwał się do boju. Gdy wracała przytomność, był tak osłabiony, że najmniejszy wysiłek przychodził mu z trudnością. Przy łożu czuwała Wajmuti, gotowa na każde skinienie, leczył Huanako, najlepszy lekarz w kraju. Zioła arcykapłana i driakwie przynosiły choremu widoczną ulgę. Mimo to choroba przeciągała się na tygodnie. Król niecierpliwił się, zżymał, lecz musiał być powolnym Huanace i nie opuszczał łoża. Jedyną osłodą w tym czasie były rozmowy z Atahualpą na temat przebiegu walki i pościgu. Zdradziecki napad Czarnych naprowadzonych przez Marankaguę mimo piekielnego podstępu nie udał się i zakończył się zupełną ich klęską. W rezultacie pozostawili na placu boju 200 zabitych, a 50 ciężko rannych. W czasie dwudniowego pościgu, który sięgnął aż poza granice państwa i zatrzymał się dopiero w wąwozach po tamtej stronie cordillerycordillera (hiszp.) — łańcuch górski. edytorski, padło ich znów około 100. Jaśni prócz 60 zabitych w czasie nocnego napadu, ludzi przeważnie pijanych lub bezbronnych, stracili tylko sześciu, a kilku odniosło lżejsze lub cięższe rany. Sprawność bojowa plemienia święciła mimo zdrady świetny tryumf. Szczególnie odznaczyły się oddziały przyboczne króla i Atahualpy, uzbrojone w nowy rodzaj broni siecznej, szable i szpady. Broń ta, sporządzona pod osobistym dozorem białych z wybornej stali przez krajowych kowali i płatnerzy, okazała się niezrównana w walce wręcz. Miedziani wojownicy dzięki lekcjom fechtunku, udzielonym przez króla i Atahualpę, władali nią znakomicie. Mimo choroby i wyczerpania kazał Czandaura zgromadzić żołnierzy „białej broni” przed swoim toldem, wsparty na poduszkach wygłosił do nich krótką, pochwalną mowę. Przyjęli ją z okrzykami uniesienia na jego cześć i zaczęli się tłumnie cisnąć do łoża chorego, aż ich Atahualpa i Huanako siłą musieli wstrzymywać. Wśród wiernej drużyny brakło tylko Izany i Ksingu, bo ci po ukończeniu pościgu nie wrócili do osady, lecz pozostali w górach, by tu w przesmykach i wąwozach czuwać jak orły skalne nad bezpieczeństwem rubieży. Pomyślne odparcie napadu Czarnych i skuteczność „reform wojskowych” umocniły jeszcze stanowisko Gniewosza wśród krajowców. Patrzyli jak na półboga. Powodzenie, z jakim spotkały się jego pierwsze pociągnięcia na tej dziewiczej ziemi, przekonało go do niej i związało z nią ściślej, niż się spodziewał. Lecz najsilniejszym łącznikiem między nim a Itongami była kapłanka Rumi. Sympatia okazana mu zaraz w pierwszych dniach przez tę egzotyczną piękność wytrąciła go z apatii i bezwoli. Chęć popisania się przed nią odwagą i rycerskością była jednym z głównych bodźców do czynu. Gdyby mu kto zwrócił na to uwagę, byłby temu stanowczo zaprzeczył. A jednak sam przyłapywał się na tym, że myśli jego w okresie choroby i rekonwalescencji silnie zaprzątały trwoga o los Rumi. Obawy te podniecała jeszcze Wajmuti. Wstrząsnęła nim udzielona przez starą piastunkę wiadomość, że Rumi w chwili porwania miała na palcu szafirowy pierścień z gwałtowną trucizną, kurarą — jako jedyną broń przeciw gwałtowi. Jeżeli Marankagui udało się ściągnąć go z jej palca, zmniejszały się wprawdzie obawy o samobójstwo, lecz za to groziło pohańbienie. W razie przeciwnym nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna mogła w każdej chwili zrobić użytek z swej straszliwej broni. Na samą myśl o jednej z tych ewentualności wzbierały w sercu Czandaury kolejno uczucia bezsilnego gniewu i cierpienia. W takich chwilach zrywał się z posłania, chwytał za szablę i krzyczał, by mu podano konia. I potrzeba było całej powagi i autorytetu Huanaki, by go z powrotem zapędzić do łóżka. Nareszcie po czterech tygodniach rana zasklepiła się i Czandaura odzyskał siły na tyle, że mógł bez obawy przed recydywą dosiąść konia i ruszyć w pole. Niecierpliwość króla podzielali wodzowie i wojownicy, czekający od dawna na hasło. Toteż wyprawa odwetowa potoczyła się w tempie zawrotnym lawiny. W przeciągu trzydziestu godzin dotarli do podnóża Czerwonej Turni, tu przenocowali, a następnego rana połączyli się na przełęczy Coxayala z przyczajonymi tam już od tygodni wysokogórskimi oddziałami Izany i Ksingu. Relacje obu wodzów były pomyślne. Od czterech tygodni Czarni nie dawali o sobie znaku życia. Pobici i zdziesiątkowani cofnęli się w głąb swych dzierżaw na południe od zębatych grzbietów cordillery i lizali się z zadanych im ran. Porozstawiane po siodłach górskich pikiety i patrole donosiły zgodnie, że ani jeden z nich nie odważył się zapuścić w wąwozy i przesmyki. Wysłany na zwiady tydzień temu, chytry i giętki jak wąż Pomare dotarł aż do głównej kwatery wroga, a nawet wśliznął się nocą do namiotu, w którym Marankagua więził kapłankę. Od niej dowiedział się, że Tarmakore wyleczył się wprawdzie z rany, lecz ani myśli o walce zaczepnej. W ogóle wśród Czarnych miało panować powszechne przygnębienie i obawa przed najazdem. Otoczyli osadę główną obronnym szańcem i rozstawili gęste straże. Na przedpolu obozu snują się niezliczone patrole i podjazdy. Rumi wychudła i wynędzniała, lecz duch jej nieugięty i nie traci nadziei, że wkrótce przyjdzie odsiecz. Za pośrednictwem Pomarego przesyłała Huanace pokłon, a królowi pismo w zwoju z tappy-papierotki, w którym podobno podawała ważne szczegóły dotyczące siły i rozmieszczenia wojsk Czarnych. Czandaura wysłuchał uważnie relacji, odebrał pismo i zwołał radę wojenną. Postanowiono, że Izana i Ksingu pozostaną na miejscu i pilnować będą dalej przełęczy, a król z resztą wojowników nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem zejdzie w doliny Południa. — Szczegółowy plan ataku zamierzał Czandaura opracować sam po zapoznaniu się z treścią listu Rumi. Ten list schowany na piersi pod żołnierskim poncho przyśpieszał tętno jego serca i budził słodkie niepokoje. Nareszcie późnym wieczorem został sam w swym polowym namiocie. Przy blasku kaganka rozwinął zlepiony starannie klejem z drzewa gumowego rulon i znalazł we wnętrzu nakreślone pięknym, artystycznie wykonanym pismem obrazkowym słowa: „Ufaj i bądź spokojny! Czuwa nade mną Manu i twoja gwiazda”. Uśmiechnął się. Więc pamiętała o nim i czuła, że jest mu bliską. Tych parę słów i niewinne kłamstwo, które posłużyło za pretekst do ich przesłania, ileż kryły w sobie cudownych dla niego rewelacji. Jak zacieśniały między nimi tajemne węzły! Czyż nie były wyznaniem, że poza sprawami wiary i narodu toczy się inna, dla obojga ważniejsza, bo ich sprawa? Wzruszony i pełen podziwu dla kobiecej pomysłowości przycisnął list do serca i długo w noc pieścił się jego treścią. Stolica Itonganów Czarnych oddaloną była od stoków południowych cordillery o dziesięć mil. Otaczały ją od północy dziewicze bory, biorące swój początek niemal na zboczach potężnego wału górskiego, który biegł w poprzek wyspy od wschodu na zachód i spadał z obu stron w morze urwistymi, niemal prostopadłymi ścianami bazaltu. Te lasy pierwotne i dzikie stanowiły teraz jedyną naturalną obronę państwa Tarmakorego, ale też przedstawiały i dla wroga niemałą wartość jako teren nadający się do ukrywania ruchów i posunięć. Atahualpa, rozzuchwalony powodzeniem, oświadczył się za jednodniowym rajdem jazdy, która po przebyciu puszczy miała wziąć obóz Czarnych wstępnym bojem. Ngahue, ostrożny i nieufny, przestrzegał przed możliwością zasadzek w głuszy leśnej bezdrożnej, mało znanej i moczarowatej. Opinię starego wodza poparł Pomare, jedyny pewny znawca tych okolic. Zdaniem tego zdolnego wywiadowcy nie mogło być mowy o jednodniowym przebyciu puszczy. Dróg we właściwym tego słowa znaczeniu nie było, a ścieżki wijące się krzyżową siecią poprzez bory, rozmokłe wskutek ulew i bagniste, utrudniały znacznie jazdę konną. Wobec tego Czandaura podzielił wojowników na trzy oddziały. W straży przedniej szedł Ngahue z Pomarem jako przewodnikiem, potem korpus główny z królem, a zamykała pochód straż tylna pod komendą Atahualpy. Przewidywania Ngahuego sprawdziły się. Posuwali się bardzo powoli. Konie objuczone sprzętem bojowym i wojłokami z żywnością grzęzły w błocie powyżej pęcin. Ludzie musieli iść przeważnie pieszo i prowadzić je za uzdę. Niedoszły „rajd jednodniowy” przekształcił się w żmudną, pełną niespodziewanych przeszkód, trzydniową wędrówkę. Dopiero czwartego dnia o świcie zaczęła się przerzedzać puszcza, a przeglądać zielona roztocz równiny. Czandaura wstrzymał pochód i nakazał dłuższy odpoczynek przed atakiem. Zdwojono ostrożność, bo lada chwila mogli natknąć na oddziały wywiadowcze wroga. Wysłany z podjazdem Pomare przyniósł wiadomość, że w odległości pół wiorsty spotkał biwakujących wojowników. Główna kwatera Czarnych była już niedaleko. Przesłaniało ją tylko niewielkie wzgórze zarośnięte skrubem z drzew mulga, rodzaju karłowatych akacji o trujących cierniach. To wzgórze postanowił Czandaura opanować. Przeczekali na skraju borów do wieczora, a o zmierzchu podsunęli się szybko pod pagórek. Koniom obwiązano kopyta szmatami, by stąpały cicho, nie czyniąc tętentu. U stóp wzniesienia jeźdźcy pozsiadali i przywiązali rumaki do wbitych naprędce palików. Ngahue odkomenderował czterdziestu wojowników, którzy mieli tomahawkami porobić przesiecze wśród zbitych, nastroszonych trującymi cierniami chaszczy mulgi. Po upływie godziny utorowano trzy przejścia. Przy blasku księżyca trzy oddziały w różnych punktach wdarły się na grzbiet. Osada Czarnych leżała przed nimi w odległości ćwierć mili. W ogniach watr czerniały wyraźnie zarysy chat i wigwamów. Na jednym z nich w samym środku chwiał się w powiewach nocnego wiatru królewski buńczuk z piór strusia emu. Czandaura przyzwał do swego boku Pomarego. — Gdzie jest wigwam, w którym trzymają Rumi? — Tuż obok królewskiego, pierwszy na prawo. — Możesz odejść. Król raz jeszcze ogarnął spojrzeniem całość sytuacji. Była zadawalająca. Pagórek zajęty przez Jasnych ciągnął się wydłużoną linią kolistą na przestrzeni kilku kilometrów i otaczał podkową obóz Czarnych. Rozmieszczenie wojowników na szczycie wzgórza w odstępach kilometrowych umożliwiło atak koncentryczny z trzech stron. Całą trudność stanowiła niemożność użycia koni. Teren między wzgórzem a osadą był bagnisty, a ponadto szaniec ochronny przed samym obozem bardzo wysoki. Musieli podsunąć się pieszo i wedrzeć na wał i palisadę. Korzystając z tego, że księżyc zaszedł na chwilę za chmury, Czandaura dał znak białą chustą. Zwinni jak jaszczurki wojownicy zaczęli spływać trzema strugami ze szczytu wzgórza. Zaledwie znaleźli się poza opiekuńczym żywopłotem mulgi, u stóp pagórka, przypadli do ziemi. Teraz już nic ich nie osłaniało przed okiem wrażych strażników, prócz szeleszczącej cicho trzciny bagiennej i źdźbeł szuwaru. Na czworakach, kryjąc się za pałkami wiszarów, kolbami rogoży, pełzali jak węże. Każda kępa turzycy, każdy ostrów tataraku był ponętną przystanią, gdzie można było na chwilę podnieść głowę od cuchnącego zgnilizną bagna i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Grunt falował jak woda i ustępował pod nogami. Miejscami zapadali po kolana w gęstym, rdzawym błocie. Chmury moskitów cięły bez litości. W miarę zbliżania się ku szańcowi teren tężał i scalał się. Po półtorej godzinie doczołgali się na suszę. Od wału dzieliła ich tylko kilkumetrowa przestrzeń kamiennego, darnią umocnionego odkosu i nad brzegiem trzęsawiska szumiące zarośla bambusów. Tu przykucnęli dla nabrania tchu. Czandaura, prowadzący oddział środkowy, znalazł się na linii jednej z bram obozowych. Solidna, zbita z krąglaków bukowych, spiętych żelaznymi kunami, zjeżona bolcami ćwieków szczerzyła się naprzeciw jak zły zwierz, gotowy do skoku. Z drewnianych wież obronnych po obu jej stronach raz w raz wychylały się sylwety strażników. Spoza szańca dolatywał zgłuszony szmer głosów i krzyków lub rżenie koni. Czarni mieli się na baczności. Król otarł pot z czoła i usiadł na podwiniętym poncho. Po chwili przyczołgał się do niego po rozkazy wysłaniec Ngahuego. I jego ludzie byli już naprzeciw jednej z bram. Czandaura pochylił się do ucha wojownika. — Powiedz wodzowi, by czekał, aż uderzy Atahualpa. Wtedy niech próbuje podłożyć ogień pod bramę wschodnią. Żołnierz przyłożył rękę do czoła i piersi i popełzał jak wąż z powrotem wzdłuż linii trzcinowego przedpiersia. Czandaura pchnął Pomarego z rozkazem do Atahualpy na zachodnim skrzydle. Wśród tego potężna ławica chmur przesłoniła księżyc i oddała ziemię nieprzeniknionym mrokom. Tylko ogniska osady gorzały niby krwawiące rany nocy. Czandaura polecił wydobyć z wojłoków pakuły, kłaki i susz i sam z dwoma najtęższymi zuchami wypełznął z zarośli na podmurowanie szańca. Pozostali mieli w razie zaatakowania go obrzucić obrońców wału strzałami i pociskami. Król i jego dwaj towarzysze przykucnęli we wnęce między bramą a wystającą ścianą szańca, ułożyli stos z chrustu i przepojonych smołą pakuł i czekali. Czandaurze czas przeciągał się w nieskończoność. Czuł nerwowy niepokój i podniecenie gracza przed rozstrzygającą partią. Czymże było zdenerwowanie, któremu kiedyś, w kraju, ulegał podczas zawodów o mistrzostwo w boksie czy szermierce, w porównaniu z tą grą, w której stawką były losy dwóch plemion, życie Rumi i jego własne? Mimo wszystko może po raz pierwszy w życiu był w swoim żywiole: ruszał się, działał, walczył. Było w tym coś pięknego, coś rycerskiego, coś, co uważał za istotny, właściwy cel swego życia, podczas gdy wszystko inne w nim wydało mu się irracjonalną, śmiesznie głupią pomyłką. Jakiś rys atawistyczny europejskiego konkwistadora odezwał się w nim późnym echem i dopominał o realizację zdobywczych zachcianek. Jak zwykle w chwilach duchowego napięcia przyszła mu szalona ochota do zapalenia papierosa. Absolutna niemożność zaspokojenia jej wprawiła go w stan nerwowego zniecierpliwienia. Wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się, by nie powstać i zacząć przechadzać się tam i sam pod bramą. Jakże imponujący kontrast pod tym względem stanowiło zachowanie się obu krajowców. Siedzieli nieruchomo jak posągi, skamienieli w oczekiwaniu na znak władcy. Ani jeden niespokojny gest, ani jeden żywszy ruch nie zdradzał wewnętrznego nastawienia tych ludzi. Manekiny obowiązku i karności — dziwił się Gniewosz — czy też ludzie bez odrobiny nerwów? A może tylko przedstawiciele wschodniego stoicyzmu starych, wymierających ras? Co za wspaniały spokój i opanowanie! A może... tylko obojętność wobec przeznaczenia? Po stronie zachodniej osady odezwało się puchanie puszczyka długie, przeciągłe, żałosne. Gniewosz drgnął i wyprostował się. To Peterson dawał znak do ataku. Nie minęła i minuta, a z tej samej strony nadpłynęła wrzawa bojowych okrzyków i szczęk broni. Jednocześnie rozbłysła różowym brzaskiem luna świateł. Atahualpa rozpoczął akcję dywersyjną. Czandaura skinął na swoich. Skrzesali ognia i zapalili stos. Potężny płomień buchnął w niebo i zaczął podlizywać czerwonymi jęzorami bramę i wieże strażnicze. Dziki ryk Czarnych i ulewa strzał były odpowiedzią. Król wyrwał zza pasa tomahawk i z krzykiem „Naprzód w imię Manu!” runął na wierzeje. Powtórzyły okrzyk setki wojowników i jednym skokiem znalazły się obok niego pod szańcami. Huk siekier skrzyżował się ze świszczącym akompaniamentem strzał i zgrzytem żelaza. Czarni bronili się zaciekle. Napadnięci z trzech stron równocześnie, nie stracili przytomności i stanęli na wysokości zadania. Najzaciętszy bój rozgorzał przy bramie głównej zaatakowanej przez Czandaurę. Nieprzyjaciel wkrótce zorientował się, że akcją kieruje tu sam król, i dlatego tutaj skupił największy odpór. Była chwila, kiedy zdawało się, że Jaśni, prażeni z góry gradem pocisków i parzeni niemiłosiernie wylewanym z wiader wrzątkiem, ustąpią przed furią obrońców. Sytuację ocalił Czandaura. Chmurny, z rozwianym włosem, jak bóg burz, Tawhiri, z krwawą pręgą na policzku, wspiął się zuchwale po drabinie przystawionej do szańca i pierwszy przyłożył pochodnię do ostrokołu. I chociaż udało się Czarnym ugasić ogień w jednym miejscu, za chwilę wdzierał się niszczący żywioł zażegnięty ręką króla gdzie indziej i wieńczył tryumfalnym pióropuszem szczyty palisady. Zachęceni bohaterstwem białego, kolorowi wojownicy ze zdwojonym męstwem przypuścili ponowny atak. Wtem odpór zelżał. Po szeregach Czarnych przeszedł powiew zniechęcenia. To Ngahue przez wywaloną bramę wschodnią wkraczał do osady i zagrażał obrońcom od lewego boku. — Niech żyje król Czandaura! — zawyło z setek piersi i pod ciosami siekier runęły zwęglone wierzeje główne. Wtargnęli do serca obozu. Lecz już i od zachodniego skrzydła pędził dziki popłoch masy czarnych wojowników. I Atahualpa nie chciał pozostać w tyle w godzinę zwycięstwa. I jemu to przypadł w udziale najświetniejszy czyn tej nocy rozstrzygnięć. Po długiej, uporczywej walce położył trupem Tarmakorego. Śmierć króla zakończyła bój. Czarni, zewsząd otoczeni i zdezorganizowani, wywiesili na wietnicy płat czerwonego sukna na znak poddania się. — Niech żyje Czandaura, król wyspy Itongo! — wołali zwycięzcy. — Niech żyje! — podjęli okrzyk zwyciężeni. Lecz oczy wodzów i wojowników na próżno szukały tego, który był przedmiotem owacji. Odezwał się pomruk zaniepokojenia. — Gdzie król? Gdzie Czandaura? Atahualpa, choć ranny i pobladły od utraty krwi, wjechał koniem w tłum jeńców i klnąc po angielsku, krzyczał: — Gdzie król Czandaura, czarni hultaje? Każę was wyciąć do nogi, jeśli włos jeden spadnie mu z głowy! Aż uspokoił go Pomare, który objąwszy wpół chwiejącego się już na siodle, rzekł półgłosem: — Król poszedł uwolnić kapłankę Rumi. Jakoż niebawem z ulicy pomiędzy wigwamami nadjechał Czandaura na białym rumaku. Przed nim na siodle z zasłoniętą zielonym kwefem twarzą siedziała Rumi, za nim ponuro patrząc spode łba szedł pieszo wzięty na lasso Marankagua. Powitały ich entuzjastyczne okrzyki i szczęk włóczni uderzanych o tarcze. Tak zakończyła się wyprawa, której wynikiem było złączenie obu plemion i krain pod berłem Czandaury. Kilkanaście pierwszych dni po zwycięstwie poświęcił król zwiedzaniu zdobytych obszarów i zapoznaniu się z nowymi poddanymi. Pod względem klimatu, fauny, flory i naturalnych bogactw południowa część wyspy mało różniła się od północnej. Tylko konie mieli Czarni o wiele piękniejsze od swoich pobratymców. Obaj biali byli nimi zachwyceni i już w czasie bitwy zdobyli sobie po jednym rasowym okazie. Pierwszą troską Czandaury po odbyciu podróży okrężnej po nowym terytorium było wyznaczenie namiestnika, który by z jego ramienia rządził południową połacią wyspy. — Na stanowisko to nadawał się najbardziej Atahualpa, lecz ten stanowczo odmówił. Nie chciał rozłączać się z królem. Czandaura nie nalegał. I jemu ciężko przyszłoby rozstawać się z przyjacielem i jedynym białym człowiekiem na wyspie. Namiestnikiem został Ngahue. Celem ułatwienia szybkiej wymiany myśli między nim a królem i wzajemnego porozumienia się mianował Czandaura swoim odręcznym kurierem Pomarego. Miał on być odtąd stałym łącznikiem między obu połaciami kraju. Dla udostępnienia komunikacji między Południem a Północą postanowił król poprowadzić przez puszczę na południe od łańcucha górskiego szeroki, bity trakt dla pieszych i konnych. Do dzieła zabrano się natychmiast i jeszcze przed powrotem Czandaury do północnej stolicy rozbrzmiały odwieczne bory hukiem toporów i siekier. Wola białego człowieka wdzierała się nieubłaganie w osierdzie lasów i kładła w poprzek jasnym, utartym szlakiem. Zarządzeniom młodego władcy poddawali się Itonganie bez szemrania; otaczała go podwójna aureola; zwycięskiego wodza i itonguara. Pomruk sprzeciwu odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy do oddziałów powracających na Północ wcielił Czandaura spomiędzy Czarnych dwa tysiące najdzielniejszych wojowników. Lecz stanowcza postawa króla i jego żołnierzy uśmierzyła bunt w zarodku i czarni wojownicy potulni jak baranki odmaszerowali w stronę cordillery. W dawnej stolicy Południa prócz Ngahuego pozostało załogą tysiąc świetnie uzbrojonych Jasnych. Na odjezdnym Czandaura pożegnał ich w krótkich, serdecznych słowach, a na pocieszenie obiecał wkrótce odesłać im ich kobiety i dzieci. Wyraził też nadzieję, że za najbliższą wizytą zastanie tu już niejedno młode stadło, powstałe ze skojarzenia się dzielnego wojownika Północy z urodziwą dziewoją Południa. Wreszcie kazał publicznie ogłosić, że granica między obu krajami przestała istnieć i że każdemu dozwolone jest swobodne przejście z jednej strony gór na drugą. Żegnany owacyjnie przez załogę pod dowództwem Ngahuego, Czandaura dosiadł swego siwosza i dał znak do wymarszu. Ruszyli na północ i długo towarzyszyły im spojrzenia pozostałych. ----